The Loop They Never Showed Us
by mishy-mo
Summary: Window of oppertunity: what happened in the next loop after the SJ kiss. COMPLETE!after 5 months
1. What we've seen

Title: The Loop They Never Showed Us  
  
Season: Four (window of opportunity) Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions. ~ Sam's thoughts // Jack's thought  
  
The last thing we seen (plus a bit more)  
  
// OK, 5 minutes to go. It's now or never! //  
  
Jack waited by the stairs looking at his letter of resignation, dotted every 'i' crossed every 't' and on inspection the letter was quite eloquent coming from a military man. Just up those stairs stood General Hammond and Major Carter unaware of the slight surprise install for them.  
  
// You know that you are taking advantage of her. But it is the best way to find out; no consequences. Thanks Danny boy! //  
  
And with that thought he turned to face is temporary future. His heart raced as he climbed the first step, then making sure his sweatshirt was sitting straight he turned the corner.  
  
// Here goes nothing//  
  
"General" said Jack cheerily, while making sure that Sam could over hear their conversation.  
  
"Colonel, what the hell are you doing out of uniform?"  
  
// Here we go//  
  
"Handing you my resignation," he replied defiantly  
  
"You're resigning?" inquired a worried Carter, "What for?"  
  
// How long have I got? //  
  
The second hand moved slowly around the dial on his watch.  
  
// 30 seconds left//  
  
Jack looked deeply and intently into those curious blue eye's of Sam's and realised how worried she looked. He tried to comfort her with a quick smile.  
  
~ What is he thinking about~  
  
He took a small step forward and cocked his head to one side.  
  
"So I can do this"  
  
//This is it//  
  
~ Oh my god ~  
  
Time appeared to stand still for the two as his lips touched hers. Passion, desire and relief radiated from the couple and swept the room like a wave. His hands found the natural place on her body caressing her shapely waist. Shocked at first, Sam didn't know what to do but soon those emotions that she had hidden so well for so long ripped through the barricade of defences she had built.  
  
~ He loves me and he's sacrificing his career for me! Oh Jack I love you! ~  
  
// Oh no, maybe I'm doing the wrong thing she's not kissing me baa.....Wow!//  
  
Her hands slid up his chest and eventually slid back and forwards with ease through the short hair of the man she loved. She was kissing him back.  
  
"Off-world Activation," sounded like a distant whisper.  
  
Jack's arm in a moment of absolute passion and devotion moved protectively as he dipped her slowly to show exactly how he felt about this actually happening.  
  
// She's kissing me back and really getting into this good sign Jack!! I love you Sam!//  
  
He shouted it in his mind knowing that she would not be able to hear it, but hoping all the same. His other hand moved from the small of her back towards her shoulder squeezing it gently to show his appreciation for her kissing him back.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light.  
  
// Beams around the stargate again and it's going so...//  
  
The next loop : hatching a plan  
  
"..anyway that's how I feel about it. What do you think?"  
  
The familiar words of Daniel washed over him.  
  
// Ah fruit loops again//  
  
He looked again into the intense blue eyes of his 2CI.She didn't remember.  
  
// She didn't remember! I knew this would happen but I didn't know it would hurt so much. It meant so much to me and I know that it ....do I know it meant the same to her, she could just have been kissing me for the hell of it. Or would she do that. I need to find out//  
  
At this time that he came out of his train of thought he realised that he was still looking at Carter and an awkward silence had descended on the table.  
  
"Sorry," said Jack realising the discomfort that he had caused his friend and his ... well I suppose his friend as well (for now).  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to find Teal'k before the briefing"  
  
Leaving his fruit loops almost untouched.  
  
Daniel and Sam gave each other a quizzical look.  
  
"What was that about!?" asked Daniel  
  
Sam didn't answer instead she managed the impossible in giving two looks at once  
i) I'm not going to answer that question no matter how much you bug me  
about it and ii) hurry up or you'll be late  
  
As she left the mess hall she headed toward the briefing room as normal but that was not where her thoughts where.  
  
~ He's never looked at me like that before; hurt, fear, desire...~  
  
It was the last emotion that had troubled her the most. Still concerned she walked into the briefing room hardly realising that she was the first to arrive, which wouldn't be out of the ordinary anyway. She began to prepare for her presentation but her thoughts still dwelled on her CO.  
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Teal'k!!" shouted Jack running along the corridor barely missing a few confused airmen.  
  
"Ah, Colonel O'Neill"  
  
"Buddy I need a really big favour could you perhaps, I don't know leave the SGC for the day it's just that I have a little personal...um project to work on"  
  
"Does this concern anyone in particular, O'Neill?" inquired Teal'k already suspecting what he had done during the last five minutes of the previous loop.  
  
"If I tell you will it make a difference?"  
  
"I believe it will not, O'Neill," said Teal'k already wishing he wasn't so truthful in his answer.  
  
"Well um.. aw for crying out loud Teal'k you know what this is about. Look Teal'k I'm begging you please, here take my car for a spin learn to drive or something." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key to his beloved SUV.  
  
// Sam you better be worth it //  
  
Teal'k took the keys gladly realising it must be important for Jack to give up his car, even if it was just for one loop.  
  
"Very well, O'Neill"  
  
Teal'k turned on his heal and left knowing that it was perhaps against his better judgement.  
  
"And try not to hit anything," added Jack in an attempt to ward off the impossible. But in some ways he felt relieved knowing that his friend would do as he asked.  
  
// Now where's the nearest computer //  
  
******************  
  
"Where the hell are those two," General Hammond's voice boomed across the table.  
  
It was 0920. In other words Jack and Teal'k where twenty minutes late. General Hammond, Daniel and Carter sat around the briefing table finishing off the jug of coffee that was full only ten minutes ago.  
  
"Sir, Colonel O'Neill was acting really...strange earlier," said Carter in an attempt to get him off the hook a little.  
  
"Yeah, he was and he'd said that he went to find Teal'k," added Daniel helpfully.  
  
Just then the mischievous face of Colonel O'Neill appeared round the corner, grinning.  
  
"General," he said haphazardly," could I have a word with you in your office."  
  
The shocked look on Hammond's face said it all. Wondering what Jack was so happy about, he edged - speechless - into his office.  
  
As the General went in and sat down Jack lingered in the briefing room.  
  
"Right, this will take just a minute kids, but you might want to order some more coffee for after." Before he entered the office he flashed Sam a quick grin.  
  
// This is for you Sam//  
  
~ He's up to something ~  
  
And for the second time that day (as far as they where aware) Daniel and Sam exchanged yet another quizzical look. At which point the door to Hammond's office closed.  
  
The Project Begins  
  
Jack closed the door to Hammond's office behind him as he moved to sit in the comfortable seat in front of his CO.  
  
"Colonel, I hope you are going to be able to explain" spoke the General finally regaining control over his vocal chords.  
  
//right let's get Teal'k in the clear first//  
  
"Yes of course, sir. Teal'k is off base on a little ..er.. errand for me and he will not be back until the end of the day." replied Jack hoping that the General would not delve to deeply into the subject. 


	2. The Plan in Action

The loop they never showed us  
  
Season: Four (window of opportunity)  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
~ Sam's thoughts // Jack's thoughts  
  
Feedback: Thanks you, it been great .Especially kind of you since it's my first story!!! Sorry about the previous spelling mistake!  
  
Author's note: sorry it took so long but it should be pretty good, it was great fun writing!  
  
******************  
  
The Plan in Action  
  
As the General went in and sat down Jack lingered in the briefing room.  
  
"Right, this will take just a minute kids, but you might want to order some more coffee for after." Before he entered the office he flashed Sam a quick grin.  
  
// This is for you Sam//  
  
~ He's up to something ~  
  
And for the second time that day (as far as they where aware) Daniel and Sam exchanged yet another quizzical look. At which point the door to Hammond's office closed.  
  
*********************  
  
The general still in complete shock awaited Jack's next words, unaware that his bald head shimmering in the cabinet behind him was in fact distracting his 2CI.  
  
//Wonder if he polishes it to make it that shiny, nice cabinet as well...damn it Jack! Focus!!//  
  
Jack shook his head slightly and sat in front of his commanding officer. Sounds of chairs being repositioned for better listening could be heard from beyond the door. Jack looked intently at he general. This was serious business. Jack opened his mouth then shut it quickly realising his brain and mouth weren't working coherently at the present time.  
  
//This is a lot harder this time. //  
  
"Colonel," the general's voice barked across the desk, making Jack jump ever so slightly.  
  
In the end Jack resorted to just handing him the newly typed letter. Realising that his brain still had control over his limbs, he reached in to his pocket, removed a sealed envelope and placed it on the desk, between the two men. Neither of them moved for a moment, each knowing what the envelope contained both literally and figuratively. The older man stood and walked to over to the glass planet chart that acted as a window to the briefing room, at this time two heads could be seen turning from the direction of the office. Jack stood also, and taking the letter from its current resting place put it in the hand of his CO.  
  
"Read it," said Jack now finding that he had full control over his mouth, the barely audible words slipped over his lips.  
  
The general opened the letter and began reading. Jack moved back to his seat and sat in it gratefully reducing the strain on his knees and the situation, slipping into the comfortable chair. After reading the letter once he sat back down and began reading it for a second time.  
  
"General, I want to resign, I want to retire." Said Jack resolved in his course of action. The older man did not respond for a few moments, and then finally, collecting his thoughts he uttered just one word, "Why?" in an almost pleading tone.  
  
"I'm not going to say that it's because I put my life on the line everyday, because I've done it before and I'd gladly keep doing it." Pausing for a moment he glanced towards the briefing then leaned forward slightly and looked the general in the eye before glancing at the window and the woman on the other side "Personal reasons," he said his voice hardly audible.  
  
"Jack, as long as it's what you want," he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," replied jack before he finished his sentence.  
  
"Jack your one of my best officers." The general was going to attempt to change his 2CI's mind but the resolved look on his face made him think otherwise. He also knew that Jack would be able to 'pursue' certain things that he couldn't have done given previous circumstances." Once you retire Jack, that's it. Finished completely, you know that. "Yes sir... George."  
  
Placing the letter in his top drawer for safekeeping, he then turned to Jack and smiled. He knew that he would be happy.  
  
"We're all going to miss you round here."  
  
The general stood up, as did Jack, they shook hands, then suddenly deciding to throw protocol out the window gave each other a hug.  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" asked the older man glancing towards the window.  
  
"You know me, I'll make it up as I go along."  
  
And with that they both left the office with a smile on their face.  
  
******************* Meanwhile, 5 minutes ago out side...  
  
Quizzical looks still firing across the table.  
  
"What was that about?" said Sam remembering the words of her friend.  
  
"I really worry about Jack sometimes." Said Daniel truthfully. "Airman," he called gaining the attention of a young man not far from the door, " could you get us some coffee?"  
  
The airman looked to Sam and seen that she approved gaining confirmation of the request, and with that he headed off in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
Daniel and Sam exchanged yet another look then quickly repositioned their chairs for better listening.  
  
"So what do you think they are talking about," asked Sam.  
  
"Nothing apparently, oh wait Jack just put something on the desk."  
  
"Yeah I see it."  
  
They continued to look in the direction of the office until the general walked to the window.  
  
"Shit! That wall looks very nice painted that colour doesn't it Sam?"  
  
"Yes it does," said Sam pretending to be interested. Leaning across the table she whispered, "Are they still at the window?" not daring to look herself.  
  
Daniel turned to face Sam as they continued to talk about the wall as well as steal the occasional glance at the office.  
  
"Jack's handing the general something. A letter."  
  
"A letter !?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Hammond's got it and he's reading it now."  
  
"Any ideas??"  
  
He never answered knowing what the possibilities could be and to engrossed in the scene unfolding in front of him.  
  
Sam, too, was watching the scene not even caring that Daniel had not answered her question.  
  
~ What was in that letter? ~  
  
Silence crept into the room, both Sam and Daniel sitting waiting patiently for the answer. Two pairs of eyes looked on intently as the men stood and gave each other a hug and pause before entering the silenced room.  
  
So many questions all needing answered ran through the minds of those just sitting waiting.  
  
The general took a seat while Jack stood, ready to make an announcement. The room was motionless, anticipation at his next words.  
  
"Did you get more coffee?"  
  
The wave of hate he received from his friends pleased him, he enjoyed the atmosphere that came from postponing the news.  
  
"Yes, we sent an airman to go and get some, sir." Said Sam quickly to get to the bottom of what exactly was going on.  
  
Jack look intently at Sam, deep onto those blue eyes, he could see fascination and worry. She had inadvertently given him the perfect way to reveal the retirement. His eyes glinted with mischief knowing what would come of his next words.  
  
"Sir," he repeated as he sat down, "doesn't apply any more." He took a slight moment to observe his audience. "I'm retiring." 


	3. Two Departures

The loop they never showed us  
  
Season: Four (window of opportunity)  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
~ Sam's thoughts // Jack's thoughts Daniel's thoughts  
  
Feedback: Thanks you, it been great. Love you all!!  
  
Author's note: here we go!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Two Departures  
  
"Yes, we sent an airman to go and get some, sir." Said Sam quickly to get to the bottom of what exactly was going on.  
  
Jack look intently at Sam, deep onto those blue eyes, he could see fascination and worry. She had inadvertently given him the perfect way to reveal the retirement. His eyes glinted with mischief knowing what would come of his next words.  
  
"Sir," he repeated as he sat down, "doesn't apply any more." He took a slight moment to observe his audience. "I'm retiring."  
  
*******************  
  
The room once again plunged into silence. Jack continued to observe his audience. The general still smiling, Daniel and Sam however both looked as though they where in complete shock.  
  
//I hope she understands. She should she's a smart girl.//  
  
The group remained silent letting those new to the information collect their thoughts. Daniel was the first to establish a connection between his mouth and brain even if it was only enough for him to be able to say one word.  
  
"Why?" The single word had been used so frequently in the last few minutes, and all the time said in the same tone; completely void of emotion.  
  
Jack who was looking at Sam willing her to understand turned to his friend to answer his question.  
  
"Oh I have my reasons." He said simply.  
  
Sam's mind that was currently on overload, which didn't happen that often took a short break to look at the man who had sprung such a surprise on her. Noticing her movement her turned once again to look at her.  
  
Looking into her eyes Jack seen that she was still curious as to what exactly his reasons were. Realising that the entire table was waiting for further explanation of his previous words he spoke once more.  
  
"Things have changed over the past few weeks...  
  
~ The zatark testing~  
  
...and they've made me re-think some stuff and ... I think I'd like to retire."  
  
During those few moments Sam and Jack were looking directly at each other.  
  
"You 'think'?" said Daniel, his voice shaken.  
  
"Yeah," said Jack finally removing his gaze from Sam. "You of all people know not everything is for certain. Heck there's probably and alternate reality where another me isn't doing this right now but in this reality it's happening Daniel."  
  
His eyes once again rested on Sam.  
  
// She hasn't spoken yet. I hope she's ok; mind you she does have all lot to think about. This does open a whole number of closed doors.//  
  
It was at this point that the SF returned with the coffee. Realising that he had just walked in on something important he put the coffee on the table murmured an apology and ran out the door, with the eyes of the entire table on him the whole time.  
  
"OK, coffee anyone," asked Jack.  
  
"No thanks Jack, anyway I better be getting back to work." Said the general as he stood and walked to the door. "I'll come back in a few hours and we can go over some finer details."  
  
"Is it ok if we leave it to tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, just come in as normal tomorrow then." And with that he left.  
  
SG1 was left alone.  
  
"Where's Teal'c?" asked Sam speaking for the first time.  
  
// I tell her I'm gonna retire and she asks where's Teal'c??? But that what makes me love her so much she always puts the rest of the team before her. Something that is going to change even if it is only just for a few hours.//  
  
"Off-base, don't worry he knows what is going on." He said only half lying.  
  
"Oh," said Daniel and Sam in unison.  
  
~ I need to talk to him on his own, so much has happened over the past years they have spent together~  
  
As though Daniel could hear her silent wish he stood.  
  
"Jack," he moved across the room and enveloped the man in a great hug, " we'll miss you. Don't forget to tell me when the retiring party is!!" They separated with a smile. Daniel headed to the door then turned to look at the two remaining members of SG-1 left in the room.  
  
Now there's a couple that've got a lot to talk about. God. They could so fill an entire Jerry Springer Special!   
  
Giving Sam a quick smile trying to fill her with confidence he left Jack and Sam.  
  
Hey that has a nice ring to it. Jack and Sam  
  
The soft thud of the door closing brought the room once again to silence.  
  
Hope you liked that kids! Next one will be up soon!  
  
Plus any one think I should really put SG-1 on Jerry Springer?? ( in another story of course!)  
  
Please review and give me any ideas on the Jerry Springer idea!!!!!!  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Contours and Dams

The loop they never showed us  
  
Season: Four (window of opportunity)  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
Feedback: Thank you, it been great. Love you all!!  
  
Author's note: here we go!!!(again) sorry if this one's kinda short but at least chapter 5 is almost ready!!!!!!! Watch out for metaphorical madness ( got kinda carried away!!)  
  
**********************  
  
Contours and Dams  
  
"So ..." he said breaking the eerie silence that had once again descended upon the room.  
  
"So." She replied, not looking into his eyes, knowing that hers would deceive her and his would reveal so much.  
  
"What'cha thinkin' about?"  
  
"Take a wild guess!" She really had been spending too much time around him. A grin spread across both their faces instantly lifting the tension that had filled the room.  
  
"Sir.." Sam started but seeing that look she began again." Jack..."  
  
"Samantha."  
  
She rolled her eyes, he always knew how to make her laugh even when she didn't want to.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asks finally looking in to those eyes.  
  
"Having coffee!" Eyes glinting with mischief and lifting his mug as proof. The grin soon fell as his face became more serious and he replied. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Jack, why did you retire?" Both anticipating and dreading the answer.  
  
"Because..." Jack began, "because I want to change something in my life. And retiring allows me to do so much more than I ever could have done before." Inching closer to her. "No more rules. No more ranks." Jack sat in the chair next to Sam and turned hers to face him. "Jack I ..." she whispered as his hand reached for hers. His eyes looked deeply into hers. He could see there was still those emotional defences to break through but they where beginning to crumble. Taking her hand in his, turning it, he began to let his fingers dance lightly over her palm. Fingertips tracing the contours of every line on her hand. The two where content for a while just to enjoy the would-be forbidden contact.  
  
"Jack ..." she said once again.  
  
His eyes rested on her beautiful face as he realised she was close to tears.  
  
"Sam?" He whispered her name as if it would be sin to speak it any louder.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek, all the emotions she had hidden for years, embodied in one salty droplet.  
  
She closed her eyes trying to hide those emotions once again, but she couldn't help it, the dam had been opened and soon the flood would come.  
  
Before she knew what was happening his strong arms surrounded her.  
  
Time past slowly as emotions ran free for the first time in four years, wanting to be closer than the chairs allowed, they soon found themselves on the floor, cradled in each others arms.  
  
The tears stopped but they still held on.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked Jack.  
  
"Why don't we get something to eat?"  
  
"God, you really do know me better than anyone don't you?"  
  
"Ya sure ya bet ya!" Stealing his favourite phrase. "Come on, lets go." She said standing and drying her tear soaked cheeks. Offering a hand to help Jack, her gladly took it. Once standing neither let go. Walking to the door, Jack opened it and led her through. Fingers entwined the walked the short way down the hall to the cafeteria. 


	5. Cafe Drama

The loop they never showed us  
  
Season: Four (window of opportunity)  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
Feedback: Thank you, it been great. Love you all!! All comments are welcome and thanks for letting me know how to spell Teal'c!!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: here we go the first kiss!! (Of this loop anyway!!!!)  
  
************************  
  
Café Drama (nothing to do with this mainly but it was the only thing I could think of!)  
  
"Yeah, walkin' down the corridor together."  
  
"But they do that every day!"  
  
"Holding hands?"  
  
"Really? But ...No I don't believe it."  
  
"Go to the café and see for yourself. THEN can I get my money."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
********************  
  
Crowds gathered round the cafeteria. Money changed hands. The look in their eyes, the way they leaned into each other across the table. It was love, completely undeniable love.  
  
Jack and Sam were in their own little world and hardly noticed the audience that they had. That was until a fight broke out over wither a bet had been fulfilled, and exactly how much they owed.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Jack, Standing before the sergeant and captain that where previously rolling around on the floor.  
  
Silence ensued, his voice commanded authority.  
  
"Break it up." He continued, "or I'll go to the general." At this every one backed off a little knowing that the colonel was never empty in his threats, but it still wasn't enough to make them all leave. The captain diverted his gaze from the superior officer towering above him, his gaze rested on Sam. Then gathering his battered pride he faced Jack once again.  
  
"So what's the deal with you two?" nodding his head pointedly in Sam's direction. The crowd leaned in, as eager to hear the answer as the captain.  
  
"None of your god damn business! ALL OF YOU!!!!" He screamed, knowing that with his actions he had practically confirmed their suspicions. "Come on Sam." Taking her hand once again. Sam followed Jack from the room shooting the most disapproving look she could muster.  
  
They entered Jack's room just as he began to speak his mind about the events that had just taken place, about everyone's sudden interest in their 'relationship', not as if they didn't guess something might happen or else there wouldn't be all these bet flying around.  
  
"What did they think they were doing goggling at us like that, it's not as if we were doing anything to bring in a crowd, they came as if expecting us to make out right there in front of them in the cafeteria!"  
  
"Do you want to make out here?" she said suggestively taking a step closer.  
  
"They..." he said still shouting, but the realisation of what she said sank in slowly, soon he forgot what had just happened and concentrated on what was in front of him; the woman of his dreams, Sam. HIS Sam.  
  
"God your beautiful." Closing the gap between them so their faces where mere centimetres apart.  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, feel the heat that was radiating from him, see further into those eyes than she could ever have imagined, she could smell the sweet scent which was enough to drive her wild any other day, but to day even more so because he was here, he was hers and that was all that mattered.  
  
He took her hand in his and continued in his circling movements he had started half and hour ago wanting to learn every curve of her. He soon became impatient as his hands wandered from her hands to her face realising that it would take several loops for him to learn her every curve, he only had this one chance.  
  
Hers now free from his caress touched longingly at the contours on his chest. What she would give just to be able to rip his jacket from him this very instant, but she really wanted to take it slow. This was only the beginning.  
  
His fingers traced her lips, teasing her. He smiled at the look that she gave him, she retaliated with the smile that would have him melt on the spot, she knew this well and had as much fun teasing him as he did her.  
  
The grins faded as heads tilled and arms enveloped. Brushing lips against one another before he captured hers with his. The kiss was slow and loving at first but soon it became passionate and hungry, as they moved closer than before – if that was possible. His arm gripping her round the waist keeping her close as his other hand held her head, thumb moving in circles around her temple. Her fingers creating exciting sensations as they ran through his short hair.  
  
"Jack" Said Sam breaking the kiss.  
  
"Yeah, Sam?" speaking between the kisses he placed down her neck.  
  
"Jack," she looked straight into his eyes. "I'm in love with you."  
  
Not at all shocked by her statement he said, "Good, cos I'm in love with you too." 


	6. Taking it Slow

The loop they never showed us  
  
Season: Four (window of opportunity)  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
Feedback: Thanks for all the good reviews. I feel loved hee hee!!!!  
  
Authors Note: hey hey this is the next chapter, little bit more angst and less of the mushy stuff.  
  
Desire and want burned in their eyes. But soon the realisation of what the other spoke settled in. and nether of them were ready. The declaration had almost made them strangers, such an emotional revelation was so out of character.  
  
"We weren't ready for that were we?" asked Jack.  
  
"No" she said moving from his arms.  
  
What would have previously been a comfortable was some how transformed to an uncomfortable and eerie one. Jack and Sam took up separated corners of the room. Unable to bare the silence Jack spoke.  
  
"Maybe one day we can be. What I know about you I love, and any more I know about you will make me fall deeper in love with you if that's possible."  
  
"I want to know you too but..."  
  
"We'll take it real slow. I'll start. Hi I'm Jack and I think your gorgeous ."  
  
Grins returned. Then he suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, ok"  
  
He held his hand out once more unsure if she would dare to take it. But to his surprise she completely ignored the hand and snuggled into his chest while placing an arm around his waist. Each glad that they were back in each others arms they walked from the room.  
  
"Hey what happened to taking it slow?"  
  
"Well we are. I just want to be close to you when we do."  
  
He gave her one of his most dazzling smiles that he used only for her.  
  
"Me too"  
  
Draping his arm lazily around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her forehead they headed for the surface.  
  
It took 20 minutes to get to the surface, all of it spent in comfortable silence. Fingers entwined above Sam's shoulder. Each breathing deep the others unique smell sending the odd tingle of electricity through their bodies.  
  
  
  
Ok people need your help do you want me to round things up in the next chapter or do you want it to keep going.  
  
If anyone wants to finish it themselves, send me an email and we'll see what we can do.  
  
YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!! 


	7. Spinning Around

The loop they never showed us

Season: Four (window of opportunity)

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.

Feedback: Thanks for all the good reviews. I feel loved hee hee!!!!

Author's note: ok kids here's the next chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once topside Jack and Sam found a comfy rock on the mountain, sat in each others arms and talked about everything and nothing.

That was until screeching tyres could be heard from the car park.

'Oh Crap!'

'What is it, Jack?'

'Oh I like it when you call me that!' shuffling closer to her, grinning from ear to ear.

Tyres spinning could be heard once again.

'Crap!' He said once again. 'It's Teal'c. I let him borrow my car'

'You did what?' exclaimed Sam, eye's wide with shock as they looked out on the scene below them.

In a deserted corner of the car park, a large truck could be seen spinning wildly around in circles in a mist of thick smoke, as Teal'c literally burned rubber.

'Cool!' said Jack absentmindedly, but then he remembered that that was his car!!!!!

The car screeched as it pulled away from the mini invisible roundabout and began speeding towards the tree line of the near by wood.

They could only watch on in horror as the car gained speed, flying a few feet above the ground as it jolted over the kerb onto the soft wet grass.

A sickening sound swept in their direction, the sound of a hand brake being pulled, the sound of tyres skidding on wet grass, the sound of metal crunching into a solid tree trunk, and the not so sickening sound of an air-bag inflating.

The couple stood relived as they seen a large figure exit the car, or what was left of it.

Coming to their senses they descended the mountain to meet with the figure. There way down was spent in relative silence and shock. Jack was the first to speak having suspected this might have happened.

'T, nice crash you ok?' said Jack in his concerned way.

'O'Neill' he said with a large grin on his face. 'I am fine, however I do believe your truck is in need of assistance.'

At this the three took in the damage truly for the first time.

From the front the car appeared to be in perfect health, but appearances can be deceiving, the entire back end was in pieces and the rear axel was nowhere near the car. After some swift searching they spotted it hanging in the low braches of a tree some twenty feet away.

'How the hell? I don't even want to know.' Said Jack. 'So where did you learn to pull moves like that?' he asked Teal'c.

'Television.'

'Ah.'

'Jack, your Car!!!!'

'What about it?'

'It's kinda in pieces!'

'Oh yeah, that's fine.'

'Right ok, where's the real Jack O'Neill and what have you done with him?'

'What, I'm me!' he said taking a step towards her and circling his arms around her letting her see freely into the windows of his soul, his love and devotion telling her it was him. ' Some things are just a little different today.'

'Like what?'

'Besides me retiring and declaring my undying love for you, almost an average day.'

'Almost?'

' Yeah uh ...maybe we should go back inside.'

'Jack!'

'Sam I promise I'll explain when we get back to my quarters. T you coming?'

'Indeed.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay for me chapter seven it's only taken what two months??

Sorry guys I just got completely stuck but don't worry I know where it's going now!!! Lol

Mishy

PS thanks for the great reviews guys!!!!!!!

Review more could ya? Pretty please!!!!


	8. Confession of a Guilty Conscience

The loop they never showed us

Season: Four (window of opportunity)

Spoilers: AU episodes, Solitudes

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.

Feedback: Thanks for all the good reviews. I feel loved hee hee!!!!

Author's note: ok kids here's the next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession of a Guilty Conscience

Trusting him with her heart as she would entrust him with her life while off-world, she let him lead her back to the mountain, although they appeared to walk close together there was a metaphorical distance between them, you could see it in their eyes. The distance would have been literal were it not for the fact that being in close proximity to the other brought a comfort and protection that neither had truly embraced until today. Behind them walked their stoic chaperone, it was as if he was some teacher who had caught them auguring and now insisted they go back into the mountain for a quiet chat to sort out their problems.

Once in the elevator they headed down to sub-level 18 and stepped off, leaving Teal'c still inside.

'I must see Daniel Jackson.' He said as the doors closed.

The teacher was gone; the rest was up to them.

Once inside Jack's quarters they separated; Jack took up residence on the chair near the small table, while Sam sat on the edge of his bed bringing her knees up beneath her chin.

'Jack.' She said with more confidence than she felt. The 'relationship' had only been going for a few hours and yet it felt like they had everything to conquer in those few hours, now here was the confession of a guilty conscience.

'I've got something to tell you Sam. It might take a minute and it will defiantly be a lot to take in, but I need you to listen Sam.'

He paused to draw breath; he then proceeded to explain the situation to Sam; P4X-639, the device and the loops in an emotionless voice.

Once finished he tentatively sat next to her on the bed afraid she would move away, but she did no such thing. He looked to the to the floor waiting apprehensively for her reaction.

'So you're going to remember all this and I'm not?' she asked no hint of emotion in her voice.

He nodded in reply.

'You're one selfish bastard, O'Neill.' Her tone of voice resolved.

'I know I'm sorry, but I wanted to know.'

'Jack,' she said her voice softening, 'how could you not. I love you.' Taking his face gently in her hands, making him look into her soul as he had done to her before.

'I love you too, and I really am sorry it's just...'he paused taking in every feature of the face before him, ' ... your just so beautiful. I wanted...'his hand caressing her cheek as his voice disappeared, he found he could no longer look upon her and suddenly the floor became interesting again.

'I know Jack.' She said enveloping him in a hug. 'I will always be yours, I wish... I wish we could have this.' Burring her face in the crook of his neck, eyes burning with the threat of tears because of the happiness she found and the fact she would soon lose it.

'I know, I wish we had this as well but one day Sam' he said smiling, ' but not now.'

'But this is so perfect.' Almost not wanting to believe that it would have to end.

Jack lay down puling Sam with him so they lay face-to-face centimetres apart.

'Well if we wanted this now, the only way we could do it is if one or both of us left the SGC. We'd be happy, hell I'd be ecstatic but it could be taken away from us at anytime Sam, the next goa'uld attack, when one of those god-damned snake-heads decides to take a shot at us. That's what happened in the other realities and look how their Jack and Sam ended up. We can't let that happen here Sam where it matters, the SGC needs us; SG-1 as it is, together we're the luckiest son's of bitches out there and we need that to keep doing what we do, we need to...to...' he looked wildly round the room as if it would have the answer for him. Sam ever the intelligent one provided it for him.

'We need to protect the world to protect our future.' She said completely understanding him.

A look of utter admiration passed over his face.

'Exactly.' He said smiling a sad smile. Then taking her lips with his own in a loving kiss.

'So' she smiled, 'you've been learning Latin.'

'Yeah, Daniel is such a crap teacher otherwise we'd be back to normal by now.' He grinned from ear to ear.

'I love you' said Sam again.

It just felt so natural now compared with the awkwardness that came with it just an hour or so ago.

'I love you too.'

Inching forward he took her lips again, now kissing her more passionately than ever before.

She giggled slightly as they separated, though only by millimetres.

'The guy's in the security room are getting a hell of a good show.'

'Not like their gonna remember.' He said grinning wildly and kissing her again, with just as much passion as before, his hands now joining in the onslaught on her curves.

'I could get used to this.' He said.

'You better not or we'll never get back to normal.'

'Yeah about that, do you want me to tell... you,' his eyebrows went up and back down, 'about this.'

'Well yes and no.' she looked in deep thought.

'Which is it? Yes?' he said kissing her, ' Or no?' he kissed her again making each option seem equally good.

' I don't know.' She looked confused. As usual when the Carter mind couldn't figure something out Jack, by his simple ways, always came up with an idea.

'Why don't you tell me something only you know then I'll relay it back and leave you work it out.'

She smiled the dazzler she possessed, Jack (thankful he was already lying down) then he kissed her again.

'That is if you can keep your hands off me.' She said noting her own hands where far from innocent in their present endeavour of exploring Jack's body.

'So come on tell me something. You got some wild fantasy you'd like to share.' He said wagging his eyebrows.

'I'm not going to tell you anytime soon.' She grinned, ' You'd probably get too embarrassed trying to tell me about it.'

'That good, huh?'

'Oh yeah. Anyway what about my idea of a perfect date?'

'That'll do, you don't mind if I keep this for future reference do you?' he said getting comfy on his back while she settled her head under his chin, her hand placed lovingly over his heart.

'Not at all.' She smiled. 'It would be us Jack, just us. It would start in the middle of the afternoon, we'd go to some little secluded spot that looks over the springs, then sitting on the tail of your truck we'd eat some donuts, a very typical you food, and drink coffee, then as a surprise you'd pull out some jell-o, blue of course and we'd wait 'til the sun went down. Lying back we'd watch the stars appear one by one and you'd point out the constellations for me, I've never really learnt them and I don't want to unless you teach me.'

'Sounds, amazing Sam. You think it'll work?'

'Yeah, I think I'll be intrigued if not a little confused.'

'Confusing you sounds like fun.' He said as he began to slip his fingers expertly beneath her t- shirt playfully tickling her stomach.

'Jack!' she exclaimed trying to roll away from him, but instead ending up on the floor with Jack landing ungracefully on top of her. He could feel her shaking beneath him. Lifting his upper body he looked down on her to see she was having a hysterical giggling fit, much to his relief.

'No giggling major.' This caused her to laugh out loud.

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, 'It's my side arm, I swear.' He grinned, knowing that it was those exact words which had started the 'no giggling' catchphrase.

Kissing her deeply the giggling soon stopped, tugging playfully at each others clothes they both knew it would never go any further but it was fun to pretend.

After a while and much rolling about the floor, the squeaking of the camera moving in the corner could be heard. Someone was watching them. At this they fell off each other and laughed out loud, doubling over with it.

'Yeah one hell of a show.' Said Jack.

Standing he held out his hand to Sam still on the floor, ' Come on let's go and see Daniel or something.'

Bare-foot and jacket-less they headed down to Daniels's office. Sam giggling and

Jack with a permanent grin, the practically ran down the hall hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha ha

Two chapters in as many days !!!!!!!!!!

This I'll be finished in no time.

Hope you like this one.

Please Review

Mishy

xxxxxxxx


	9. Confusion and Shock

The loop they never showed us

Season: Four (window of opportunity)

Spoilers: AU episodes, Solitudes

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.

Feedback: Thanks for all the good reviews. I feel loved hee hee!!!!

Author's note: ok kids here's the next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confusion and Shock

Streaming past a number of now dazed and confused officers and airmen, Jack and Sam finally came to rest when waiting for the elevator. Jack stood behind Sam, arms protectively wrapped round her waist as he placed gentle kisses on her neck.

Sergeant Martin had a number of files in his hand that eagerly awaited the signature of General Hammond. He barely looked up from his current reading material as he waited for the elevator.

'Morning Sergeant.' Said Sam sounding thoroughly happy.

'Major.' He glanced ever so briefly in her direction, then back down at the files. His eyes unfocused on the paper before him, slowly he moved his head to look forward in shock, and then he gingerly turned in the direction of Sam's voice.

Dropping his precious files, allowing the papers to scatter and pool at his fee he exclaimed in a whisper, 'Colonel?!?!'

'Sergeant.' He replied calmly not bothering to look up from his current endeavour of thoroughly mapping out Sam's neck.

There was a soft ping as the elevator reached sub-level 18, and the doors sprung open.

The sergeant stood stock-still papers in disarray at his feet as he watched the couple enter the lift.

Before the doors closed he seen the Major turn and kiss the Colonel passionately backing him into the carriage wall with a soft thud.

The sergeant stood and shook his head trying to dislodge the fait sound of laughter he heard from the elevator doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching level 28 Sam practically sprinted from the elevator, while Jack slowly came to terms with losing the felling of Sam on his lips. Barely making it out in time he ran in the direction of Daniel's office knowing she would seek refuge there.

Slowing as he reached the right corridor, he prowled softly, edging closer and closer to the door leading to Daniel's office. He could hear soft mumbles from inside but couldn't tell who it was.

Jerking the handle he swung the door wide open to reveal the startled face of Daniel and the stoic one of Teal'c.

'Is Sam here?' he asked a playful lilt in his voice. Standing in the door way he placed one hand on either side of the frame blocking any escape attempts that Sam might come up with, he quickly scanned the room but seeing nothing he let his gaze rest on Daniel.

'Sam?' said Daniel questioningly, in shock.

'Yeah Daniel, Sam? You know blonde 5'9 gorgeous, smart, beautiful you know SAM?'

Daniel mouth gaped open.

'Kinda ticklish as well, come to think of it.' Jack added with a grin.

'O'Neill where is your footwear?' Teal'c asked generally intrigued, eyeing Jack's bare toes.

'Uh... yeah left them back in my quarters, Sam took them off.' He said his grin increasing in his size.

A pair of arms snaked round him as a familiar voice whispered 'Got ya.' in his ear.

'Yes you do.' He said holding her arms around him, the pair waddling into the office as Sam flicked the door shut with her foot.

'Major Carter your footwear is missing also.'

'Yeah.' She said a touch of blonde appearing over Jack's shoulder.

'Sam?' Daniel said questioningly.

'Daniel?' she said as she moved into Jack's embrace.

'Daniel!' said Jack.

'Jack!' said Sam

'Sam.' Said Jack.

'Jack?' said Daniel.

'Donkey!' exclaimed Teal'c silencing SG-1.

( I totally know Shrek 2 wasn't out during the 4th season but I couldn't resist)

'Teal'c?' asked Jack, concerned for his friend's mental well-being, maybe it's too much being an alien in an alien world.

'O'Neill.'

'Right, let's not get into that again.' Said Sam, sliding without effort deeper into Jack's arms.

'So you two...' said Daniel gesticulating wildly in their direction, still unable to form a complete sentence.

'What Daniel?' said Jack softly not looking from Sam's eyes.

'I believe Daniel Jackson wishes to ascertain whither you and Major Carter are pursuing a relationship.'

'Hmm tough question?' said Jack smiling. 'Sam what do you think?'

He did not receive a verbal answer. Nope, instead she kissed him passionately effectively answering the question, for both Jack and Daniel.

'Take that as a yes, then.' Said Daniel.

'Ya sure ya bet'ya.' Said Sam.

'Hey that's my line!' Jack said in mock annoyance.

They shared a quick kiss before turning back in the direction of Daniel.

'So,' said Jack, ' Need a help with the translations?'

Daniel's mouth gaped open yet again.

While the other members of SG-1 shared a grin (or the equivalent stoic face in Teal'c's case!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack now updated in his Latin, even though by only a few lines, took his leave along with Sam as they padded their way back along to the mess hall.

It was now around 1500hrs so there was hardly anyone present, most having gotten their lunch and it being too early for dinner, but time now being so important in Jack life was running out their was only one precious hour of his time with Sam left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And I think I'll leave it there!!!!!!!

God I'm evil!!

Sorry if this chapter was a little bit madder than the last one, I don't know what got into me!

To much caffeine I think

I'm planning to update this by a chapter a week so it' should be finished soon!!!!

(what they've only got an hour left!)

mishy


	10. Jello Joy

The Loop They Never Showed Us

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate , except in my own little world, I don't make any money

Season: 4 (WoO)

Spoilers: none

Author's note: right guys I think this is going to be the last installment so enjoy and hope you enjoyed the ride!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jell-o Joy

'Why don't you try some of my red jell-o?'

'No, I'm quite happy with blue, want some?'

'I'll never understand why you prefer that stuff: red is the best.'

Sam and Jack had been sitting in the commissary for their last hour and most of it was spent debating over which flavor of jell-o was best, the last 20 minutes to be exact.

'Oh really.' Answered Sam, she had had enough insulting her precious blue jell-o was the last straw. Loading up her spoon she took aim and lay in wait of the fear truly taking hold of her prey.

Jack gulped, almost choking on the goopy substance that slid down his throat, eyeing the spoon with a mixture of emotions, all of which were conveyed on his face.

'Yes,' he said smoothly, figuring she wouldn't dare, 'really.'

Letting loose her blue wobbly projectile it flew graciously across the table and effortlessly into the awaiting colonels mouth.

'Hmm,' mumbled Jack, 'not too bad.'

Loading his own spoon with his beloved red concoction, he grinned, turned towards Sam and said, ' My turn.'

Soaring, hurtling towards Sam was the dreaded inferior red jell-o, in a head on trajectory. She had a choice, a) catch it in her mouth and do like he wants or b) be covered in the sticky substance.

However her quick reactions offered a secret third option.

Plan three: always works.

Picking up a near-by and luckily empty tray she blocked the speeding projectile, smashing it into oblivion and sending the shrapnel of the demised jell-o to it's sender.

The odd sound of off target pieces hitting the floor reached Sam's ears from behind her barricade. Experimentally she lowered her shield to observe the chaos she had created.

Jack was sitting open mouthed in shock, his red tongue clearly visible, coordinating perfectly with the pieces of jell-o that decorated his hair.

Sam couldn't help but giggle hysterically at the sight, dropping her tray she barley held her seat.

'Sam!' he exclaimed standing, raising his arms slightly in protest.

This only caused Sam to laugh harder.

Stealthily Jack sought his revenge, creeping forward picking up the remainder of his sweet desert, he tipped the contents of his bowl over her head.

Sam gasped in shock at the coldness that ran though her hair and began it's winding path down her back.

'Oh you are soooo going to pay for that!' she said grinning wildly in his direction.

'Yeah,' his grin matching hers, 'How?'

She moved to pick up her bowl, she was just centimeters away when Jack caught her.

Figuring her could gain her forgiveness and disarm any plots of revenge in one go he swooped in closer, drawing her into a passionate kiss.

It worked.

Her hands slide deliciously up his back, reaching his neck pulling him closer into the kiss.

But then again maybe not.

Swiftly she pulled at the back of his T-Shirt and tipped the remainder of the jell-o over his head and down his back.

'That's how.' She giggled, giving him another quick kiss.

Running a hand though his soaking red, blue and silver hair he murmured, ' You did not just do that.'

'I think I did.'

Jell-o-less, no revenge could be taken, 'And this is how your gonna pay.' as he drew her into a kiss once again.

Suddenly the doors swung open revealing the form of a caffeine deprived General Hammond. Quickly surveying the jell-o ridden scene before him, his eyes fell on the kissing duo.

'What the hell do you think your doing?'

Slowly, reluctantly pulling apart, Jack answered.

'In the middle of making out.'

Smirking he resumed his task, lips locked, dipping Sam as he had done before.

His watch bleeped.

Stopping the kiss he spent his last few seconds looking deep into her eyes.

'I love you.

'I love you too.'

::FLASH::

'Anyway that 's how I feel about it, what do you think?'

'Hell yes!' exclaimed Jack jumping from his seat as though it had been pumped full of electricity.

Seconds later his now worried form could be seen running from the room shouting, 'Shit, my truck. TEAL'C!'

Oh yeah thought Daniel sarcastically, Just another day in the life of Jack O'Neill

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So does that count as saving the world?' asked Jack sitting at SG-1's table, bowl of red jell-o firmly in hand.

'I'm not sure.' Answered Daniel from beside him, 'It's not as if the world was going to end.'

'Yeah, we'd still be here even if you hadn't done anything, sir.'

'I suppose, I'm sure I could have thought of something to keep myself occupied for a while,' he said grinning at his jell-o.

'Indeed,' a ghost of a smile appearing, 'As would I.'

Jack looked up, straight at Teal'c, 'Yeah learning how not to crash!' a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'WHAT?' came the chorus of Daniel and Sam.

'Nothing.' Said Jack, as Teal'c remained silent.

'Right, what did you guys actually do during those time loops?' asked Sam, not liking the fact that she was out on some joke between the colonel and Teal'c.

'Learnt Latin, stunt driving, golf, juggling, pottery did I miss anything Teal'c?'

'O'Neill...'

'Yeah a couple of other things.' Glancing at Sam.

'Stunt Driving?' said Daniel finishing his coffee.

'Yes Daniel Jackson.' Answered Teal'c standing to dispose of his tray.

'Teal'c?' said Daniel following him, ' you don't mean actual stunt driving? And crashing? Teal'c when did you crash a car, I didn't even know you could drive, and who's car ...' And so went Daniel's ramblings following Teal'c out of the commissary, leaving Jack and Sam smiling at their table in the now quieter mess hall.

'So.' Said Jack almost hoping that Sam would change the subject.

'So what 'other things'?' asked Sam.

Nothing gets past her He thought

The look from the previous day returned.

'Well, a warm afternoon, with coffee and doughnuts, then a surprise bowl of jell-o, blue of course, but some red as well, then pointing out constellations as they appear though the darkness from under a warm blanket in the back of my truck. A perfect day don't you think?'

Sam sat stunned across from her CO.

'Major' he spoke but received no response.

'Sam' he murmured, she jerked slightly.

'How... how did you...' the words stumbled from her mouth.

He grinned at knowing the effect this had on her.

' I have my ways, I was pretty busy the last few loops. I needed to know. You know ... for future reference. '

Getting up he left allowing her to contemplate his words.

It took Sam six whole minutes to think over what he had just said. Coming to her senses she ran from the room abandoning her tray and went in search of the colonel.

Halfway down the hall she became aware of someone calling her name.

Jack had been waiting patiently outside for her, only to see her streak past without noticing him.

'I take it we talked during the time loops.' She said.

Jack nodded.

'And...?'

'Walk with me a minute.'

Reaching the end of the hall, they entered a specially chosen Janitors closet.

'Sir?'

'Cameras Carter.' He murmured.

'And...?' she said repeating her question.

'Well I sorta resigned for a loop.' he said tentatively.

'Right.' She said almost disappointed, an idea of what happened. 'So...?'

Jack decide to take the initiative, he couldn't stand the disappointment in her voice nor continue with his stuttered recollection of events.

Leaning in close her lifted her chin, reassuring her before he captured her lips with his. He kissed her with renewed passion, knowing that she would remember it this time. And it seemed as though she did as well. Separating came reluctantly on both parts knowing this might be the only chance to let their feelings fly free for a long time.

Looking deep into her eyes once again. He grinned.

'And a hell of a lot of that. So we going be ok?'

'Yeah, promise me one thing?' she said backing away a little the 'major' taking over once more.

'Sure.' The military aura returning.

'The blue jell-o is all mine.'

'Yup' he grinned opening the door, 'As long as you don't throw it at me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all folks!!!!!!!

Hope you guys liked it

I'm thinking of doing a little follow up considering Teal'c part time career as a stunt driver!!!

So tell me what you thought of it!!!!!!!


End file.
